The Secret Family blood promise my way
by Izzycullen6
Summary: summary inside
1. Adois and Valia profile

_Character Profile_

_**Adonis Drakov **_= 6'7, with dark hair and dark eyes. for a moroi Adonis is fairly tan and lots of muscles from years of training to fight in Italy wit his bodyguard Felix. Described as Tall, dark and handsome, has power of fire, earth and spirit with a protectiveness over Valia. He also can read and communicate with Valia in their minds.

_**Valia Drakov = **_5'4, with white blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin.

Very beautiful and has the power of water, air and very friendly, loving and caring to all people. Can also hear and communicate with Adonis in their minds


	2. Summary

_**Summary**_

The Drakov twins the only survivors from the most powerful moroi family on earth. Hidden away as babies, when the strigori assassinated their whole family. Queen Tatianna Their guardian sent them away to live in Italy with an old friend, leader of the volterra, unknown to all who think they were killed. The twins to use their are very powerful and are trained from a young age to use their powers for good.

When Queen Tatianna is dieing the twins are sent to the 'St Vilmares'

Academy for senior year. What if rose didn't go after dimetri but stays to finish school. What will happen when the twins arrive, will Adrian find love in Valia and will rose forget demitri and fall for Adonis????

What happens if demitri comes back as a dhampire but not for rose but Valia ????? This is the spellbinding fourth book in the vampire academy series


	3. Life Changing

POV VALIA

Three months left then Adonis and I would have graduated school and be able to come out of hiding. Finally its not like I hate it, I mean its Italy am I am living in the Volturi castle as a princess. Its I have lived here my whole life and I want to be with kids my age, not just my twin. I know Uncle Marcus well miss us terribly, but its time for a change. To come out to the moroi and Dhampire world, and say no the Drakov family line has not ended, we are alive and powerful and 'ready to kick but' in my brothers opinion. Well I better get up now maybe there is a letter from Aunty Tatianna the queen of moroi's . I got out of bed and went to the kitchen

"Uncle Marcus is their a letter from Tatianna"

" Yes sweetie your brother is reading it' uncle Marcus said ," omg Adonis you can akchaly read"

" HAHA very funning you should read this" he said handing her the letter it read.

_Dear my special twins_

_I am writing this letter to tell you,_

_I am dieing, I will not live out this year._

_I know you were going to come back to America in three months,_

_But times have changed I need you here._

_We had suffered many strigori attacks and now moroi's are leaning to fight.I have taken to enrolling you in St Vladimir's Academy to finish up the year on the 3rd__ there will be a private jet at the airport waiting , to fly you to school. Sorry about the short notice Marcus._

_Love you all see you soon_

_Queen Tatianna_

_(Moroi court)_

Shock and sadness spread across Valia's face. Adonis gave her a hug and said " cheer up everything will, work out in the end"

"But the 3rd that's today, I haven't even packed" I stuttered out.

" That's alright Tatianna has arranged for a whole new wardrobe there and you will have rooms next to each other in the visitors quarters, as well as Felix's" uncle Marcus explained.

"we better get going, the plane takes off in 40 minutes" Felix the guardian said.

**EIGHT HOURS LATER**

The plane landed in Washington and they drove to the academy.

(Adonis pov)

Valia do you think anyone will recognise us, I know we were babys when we left but I wonder if any adults will recognise us because we look so much like mum and dad.

'I don't know, I just hope the strigori don't find out that were back' valia said.

'here we are, your royal highnestess , St Vladimir's academy'felix said

'welcome to high school'


	4. Welcome to High school

**( ADONIS POV)**

**The door opened and they stepped out. WOW this place is huge, the headmaster was here to welcome them.**

" **Hi you may call me Ms Kivoc ,I'm the headmistress at St Vladimir's" she said. " We have put you to and your guardian Felix in rooms next to each other on the queens request" she explained. **

" **Would you mind telling me your names and powers if you have specialized" she asked.**

" **I'm Felix the guardian that was assigned them when I graduated from school"**

"**I am Valia, my power elements is air and I wish me and my brothers, last name remain a secret"**

"**good afternoon headmistress, my name is Adonis and I'm Valais twin brother, my element is fire but from a young age I also learned all types of fighting I Italy". I explained.**

" **well its good to have you here, you can settle in and see you at dinner" said the headmistress.**

**Next morning at Breakfast**

(pov Valia)

Whispers soundard us everyone was looking at me and Adonis, probably wondering who we were.

Everyone's Aura's were silver except three people two who had gold like me and Adonis and one person who's aura was black with gold through it.

"Adonis did you notice the boy and girl with gold auras and the girl with a black and gold aura" I thought to my brother.

"yeah, it is really weird the black and gold aura and the just gold ones must be spirit users" Adonis thought back.

"We should go and say hello" I said and walked over to the group dragging Adonis with her.

" Hi my name is Valia and this is Adonis we are new here can we seat down".

" hi I'm Valissa Dragamior , but you can call me lissa" the pretty blonde haired girl holding the boy next to hers hand.

" hi my name is Christen Ozera" the boy with black hair said.

" Of cause you can have a seat , I'm Adrian Ivashkov and this sad little Dhampire is Rosemarie Hathaway " he said putting his arm around the girl seating next to him.

Rose I think that's her name punched him in the arm.

' shut up Adrian, hi my name is Rosemarie Hathaway as he said but you can call me rose" she said trying to look happy.

" well me and my twin here are new and don't know where to go and we have never been to school before".

" Then how did you study and where are you from" lissa asked.

" We were home schooled in Italy and I also got taught how to fight, with my guardian" Adonis said.

" Yeah Felix taught him to fight and uncle Marcus taught us how to use our elements. My element is Air and Adonis's is fire".

" Ooooohhh that is so cool, I'm fire as well" Christian exclaimed.

" That's great, can you use it in fighting like me " Adonis said.

" cool we should catch up later". "Bell rings"

" see you after class"

"come on Adonis we need to see felix" I thought to him

" Hey Adrian want to come with us for a second" I asked.

"shore, I'll show you where the classes are on the way" he said.


	5. Telling Adrian

( Adonis pov)

Once we were outside away from everyone. I turned and said

"Are you and Valissa spirit users".

" how…. Do…..you……know…that" Adrian stuttered.

" Ooooohhh give him a break Adonis Alexander Drakov" Valia said whacking him in the head. " Sorry about my brother, but are you two spirit users" Valia asked him nicely. " Yeah we are" Adrian said still unshore how the twins knew.

" see I told you so" I thought to valia.

" yeah I know but you didn't have to be sooo rude and I still wonder about that girl" Valia thought back. " then ask" "you do it" valia thought.

" all right then , great to know, by the way what is wrong with the girl sitting, next to you ,I think her name was rose" I asked.

"Ooooohhh rose yeah, did you know ,we got attacked by strigori" Adrian said.

" Yeah we heared about that" Valia spoke with a sad tone.

" Well you see rose was in love with her mentor 'Belikov' and he got turned into a strigori, and she wanted to go after him to kill him but lissa convinced her to stay so she is really sad" Adrian exclaimed.

" did you say Belikov , was his name Dimetri and he was from Russia" I asked.

"Yeah how did you ……..uuummm did you know him" Adrian mumbled.

"Yeah we should go get felix".

" I'll call him" Valia said as her eyes rolled back into her head " Felix we need you', "be there in a minute" he thought back to her.

10 minutes later they were all in the lounge in Adonis and Valia's conjoined rooms.

" Alright Adrian what we are going to tell you only us , Felix, Uncle Marcus, and Queen Tatianna know about not even the school know" I said.

"you have to keep this a secret and do not tell anyone, especially rose, she can not know".

" ok I get it what is this big secret Adrian Said annoyed.

" Well firstly this is our guardian Felix Belikov, he is 27 and has guarded us since he graduated school in Italy" Valia said.

" Did you just say Belikov" he asked.

" Yeah my last name is Belikov, I'm demitri's twin brother, my dad took me away when I was little, and then abandoned me ,Marcus found me and trained me then I went to school in Italy, my family does not know I'm alive. I could not tell them for the twins lives would have been in danger" Felix explained with a thick Russia accent. "WOW , does the headmistress know" Adrian Asked shocked

" no, no one knows except the twins and Uncle Marcus" Felix said as he looked at the clock. " I have to go and mentor a kid named rose , see you all later' felix said as he headed out the door.

" Wait is her name Rose Hathaway" Adrian asked quickly.

"Yeah that's her name , why"felix questioned.

" Demetri was her mentor and lover she was, is really sad and depressed that he was lost' I explained. "Alright I'll be careful, lucky me and demitri are not identical twins ,you coming Adonis" Felix said.

" No, me and Valia are going to tell Adrian about our past".

" no you go I can tell him all about our past on my own' Valia insisted.

I think she has a thing for Adrian.

'Alright then lets get going" I told Felix.


End file.
